Telling Stories, Writing Fairytales
by saiyazonreborn
Summary: Many of our favorite stories mix and mashed into a dramatic DBZ AU setting. Vegeta's a King who desperately needs help. Help will come in the unlikely form of a blue haired woman. Sometimes to complete the puzzle you have to shake up all the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my intellectual property blahdee blahdee blah!

**Prologue**

It was a gloomy rainy day in the capital city of Earth. The gloom extended to the outskirts and seemed to magnify over the country mansion of Lord and Dr. Marshall Briefs.

The gloom seems to reflect the attitude of Lord Briefs only child, a daughter, Bulma.

She sits in the drawing room her sketches and reading forgotten as she stares outside at the pelting rain. Nature gives life to the tears of her hurt and her shame.

She had spent the last three weeks here, in her childhood home. She had spent much of her youth there and although it held some fond memories she had longed for the day when she could join her father at the mansion in the city. And when that day had come she had never been happier. The capital promised, excitement, life, and adventure like she had never known. It was where she had made her entrance into noble society. She had experienced all the grandest of balls and parties, made friends. She had access to every cultural art available; theater, music, art was all hers for the taking and she absorbed it all greedily. But the reason she had loved that city the most was because it allowed her to find her true calling, science.

Unfortunately for her she lived in a time where women were not allowed such luxuries as intelligence and ambition. She found out fast that having such abilities was frowned upon. Her own father was a scientist who had given the world hover cars, energy sources, and even bot prototypes, but he to told her that her time could best be spent finding a husband not designing machines.

So her knack for engineering and physics was kept a secret.

Little did she know that was only the beginning of the end and now the capital held no joy for her. Her father, her friends, the city itself seemed to turn their back on her and she no longer wanted anything to do with it.

As she sat lost in her miserable thoughts the door to the drawing room opened to reveal an cheerful blonde woman with a tray of tea.

"Here dear I thought this might cheer you up."

"Thank You." Bulma whispered taking the cup and turning back to stare out the window as she sipped it.

The woman heaved a sigh. "I'm sure that so much moping is bad for you."

Bulma rolled her eyes but allowed a small smirk to form on her lips. Bunny, was her beloved governess and had been for as long as Bulma could remember. She was as close to a mother as Bulma ever had and was one of the few people who new her science secret. She knew that if she didn't speak soon, Bunny would continue to pester her until she was satisfied. But Bulma was stubborn and kept quiet, if only to further irritate the woman. That was until Bunny began to glance at Bulma's sketches.

"What are these?" She asked curiously pulling the pad closer to her.

Bulma sighed. "It doesn't matter." She grumbled.

Bunny pouted. "Bulma Briefs. It does too matter." She scolded.

"Besides…" She continued a smirk forming on her face. "I know you're just dying to tell me."

Bulma bit her lip and glared at the woman but after a few moments she couldn't help herself. "Alright!" She said with a sigh before bursting into a smile and beginning her explanation. "it's a capsule. Imagine being able to shrink large or numerous objects down to the size of a pen. Whole supply shipments of food, weapons, any kind of logistics you can imagine could be carried across long distances in the pocket of one man! Never again would convoys be threatened, shipments delayed, the whole world could benefit from such a device." Bunny smiled Bulma always seemed to light up when she talked about her inventions.

"See you feel better now don't you." Bunny teased and Bulma couldn't suppress her little smile.

Bunny reached onto the tray she had brought in and picked up two letters. She held one out to Bulma. "You have a letter." She stated.

Bulma looked at the handwriting on the note and immediately her frown returned. "I don't want to read it."

"Come now dear, your father said this one is urgently important."

Bulma glared and turned back to looking at the window.

"If you read it I will let you read this other missive I have?" Bunny taunted.

Bulma glanced back at her with one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"From my sources at the mansion in the city. They tell me every elite noble in the city received this notice, some say its not just our capital but every capital in the galaxy!" Bunny wove her tale splendidly peaking Bulma's interest.

"Where's it from?" Bulma asked. Bunny grinned and waved the letter around in front of Bulma. "I don't know." She lied eyeing Lord Briefs letter on the table. Bulma humped and picked up the letter.

"Happy now?" She muttered ripping the seal. Her eyes falling on her father's clean script.

_Dear Bulma,_

_I am at a loss as to the reasons for your abrupt departure from the city. I have some news however that I hope will cheer you and persuade you to return to the city to hear it. It is not the sort of news that can be spoken of impersonally in a letter. I only ask that you return to the city as soon as possible so that we may discuss your future. _

_Your Father_

_Marshall Briefs _

Bulma rolled her eyes and suppressed a growl. She clenched her fists in the paper and threw it carelessly on the table.

"Alright, now give me the letter."

Bunny handed it over. "See that wasn't so difficult was it?"

Bulma flipped open the missive and read quickly through the print once, her eyes widening a fraction before reading it over once again.

"What's it say dear?" Though the sneaky governess already knew very well what it said.

"The King of Vegeta-sei is seeking a tutor for his children. Someone of noble standing. To teach royal manners and comportment as well as basics on other intellectual and cultural subjects." Bulma repeated bemused. "Hmmm Vegeta-sei where have I heard that before?" She wondered aloud.

"Oh you know, its one of the planets in our system's security alliance. The foremost one actually without them we would be sitting ducks for the Kold army. And of course there is that legendary rumor about Lord Ox's daughter…."

"Lord Ox…" Bulma thought a moment remembering full well the imposing nobleman. She had never met his daughter but she was somewhat of a scandal legend in capital circles. It was said that she was betrothed to the Prince of Earth, but had had a love affair with a saiyan, the natives of Vegeta-sei, and ran away with him. She hadn't been seen on Earth since and Bulma could not recall ever meeting a saiyan at any of the society parties. Bulma knew little about the planet or its people other than the fact they were all great warriors.

Either way the idea the missive presented intrigued her although she was certainly not about to gallivant off to another world when she was sure her genius mind could find a solution to her problems right here at home and soon.

Sighing once again she realized now was the time to face said problems. She couldn't lick her wounds forever.

She stood taking both messages and heading for the door. "Bunny instruct the servants to read my things, we leave for the capital in the morning."

"As you wish my lady." Bunny replied with a patronizing smile.

The next day around midday Bulma found herself waiting in the sitting room outside her father's office. A man of great importance as he was this whole building was his office both scientific and political, but this room alone was for his personal use.

After a few moments her father appeared from the door leading out into the hallway. She stood when he walked in. A tall slender man with imposing shoulders, light graying purple hair, glasses, and a dignified moustache.

"Ah Bulma dear, no need to sit out here. My office is always open for you."

"Of course Father." Bulma answered formally. The two went into his office and he sat behind his desk and she across from him. It felt very much like a business meeting to Bulma. It always did with her father.

"Bulma I have so good news for you. It has occurred to me that as you are now of proper marrying age that it is up to me to ensure your future happiness by selecting you a husband."

"As fate would have it a gentleman approached me just the other day asking for your hand. One, Yamcha Sandborne, I'm sure you are acquainted with him. The good news is I have already agreed to his suit. Congratulations my child."

Bulma sat jaw set and fists clenched. She would have been in shock accept that this whole situation was quite typical of her father. Her anger began to flow freely.

"You have already agreed?" She asked in a biting tone trying to maintain an even keel.

"Yes it is a good match."

"Father, I have already met Yamcha, he and I have been courting for months."

"What? Without my permission?" Her father asked border line incredulous.

'As if it is difficult to hide anything from you father?' She thought angrily. "We have gone to numerous and sundry social events together. Everyone saw us as a couple."

"Well then you should have no objection to the marriage if you already fancy the gentleman." Her father said nonchalantly.

"No father." She said sternly. "No, the reason I left the capital was because the one social event I did not attend found him on the arm of another. I had to find out about from scandalized whispers and gossips; rumors accusing me of inadequacy and desperation. What I finally saw for myself when you and I attended the Governor's ball was him in the shadows immodestly wrapped in the arms of Lord Jerome's youngest daughter Claire. I dare say I will never marry a man with such impropriety."

"You did say you were already courting therefore their illicit affair means little, you are still first. And you will become his wife."

"You would have me marry a cheating philanderer!? What about Claire's father surely he will want to rectify the situation accordingly."

"It is his own fault for raising such a loose child. Once Yamcha is married to you the affair will stop, I will make certain of it. It will not reflect badly upon you if you take him back."

Her father's matter of fact attitude about the whole situation only fueled Bulma's rage and she refused to sit quietly by and allow such talk.

"And what of my feelings?! Who's to say he will not cheat again?"

"Such things are commonplace in noble society, you will become used to it. And with all your unusual traits it will be difficult to find you another match."

"Unusual!" She shouted. "You mean intelligence, curiosity, stubborness, all traits I got from you!?"

"Yes and they would be marvelous traits to possess had you been born a boy, but as you are they are of little value to the world."

Bulma couldn't have been more struck had her father hit her. She had always suspected it, but now it was proven true. Her father's expression was dead pan and he looked clearly nonplused by her shocked expression or the connotation of his words. In that moment her genius whirred into action providing her with a plan all accordance with the facts provided the day before.

After a moment she reigned herself and stood. "Father. I will not marry Yamcha, on that you have my word. I refuse." She turned her back on him and quickly and proudly stalked to the door.

"You DARE to disobey me?! I am your FATHER I know what's best!" He shouted his anger growing as he sat straighter in his chair.

Bulma smirked to herself, making him angry was far preferable to his indifferent neglect of her in the past and his hypocritical placation in the present. She continued walking and as she was just about to lay her hand on the door knob he shot out of his chair. "STOP! Where are you going?!"

She turned her head back to him for a moment and with a serious expression answered. "To a nunnery…."

Her father's eyes popped comically from their sockets and he slammed his hands on the table. "You would condemn our line to extinction?! Allow the empire I strived so hard to build fall apart without hope?"

"I would." She answered. She opened the door and looked straight into his eyes. "Good bye father." With that she exited the office in a graceful sashay and left her father to stand dumbfounded. He did nothing to stop her for he was still shocked she would do such a thing and after a moment he sat back down believing it to be a bluff, for he knew her vanity was too great to allow her to do such a thing as become a nun.

Bulma hurried down the streets back to her father's elaborate town mansion. Bunny greeted her when she walked in. "How did it go?" Bunny asked cheerfully as Bulma hurriedly climbed the stairs to her room without removing her outer clothes.

"Bad." She mumbled grumpily as she quickened her step forcing Bunny to keep up with her. "What did your father want?"

As soon as they entered her room Bulma began to search frantically for yesterday's missive. Still searching as she spoke. "He wants me to marry Yamcha."

"What?! Doesn't he know? Didn't you tell him?" Bunny asked unbelieving.

"I did, but he doesn't seem to care." Bulma said distractedly as she found the letter she was looking for and sat down at her desk and quickly but carefully scrawled a reply.

She folded it and put it in an envelope and handed it to Bunny, "Here have a messenger take this to the saiyan alliance base and return immediately to confirm its receipt."

Bunny nodded numbly. "What is all this for my lady?"

"I can't say, not here, not yet. Once this letter is successfully sent we are headed back to the country manor, but tell no one."

Bunny nodded again and did as she was asked. No sooner had the messenger boy returned did they leave, headed back to the solitude of the country.

A week passed when finally a messenger arrived with a letter addressed to Lord Marshall Briefs carrying the royal seal of Vegeta-sei on it. Bulma immediately snapped it out of his hands and grabbing Bunny from the kitchen dragged her to her room to read the reply.

She ripped open the envelope and proceeded to read the clean evenly written script in earnest. Bunny watched as Bulma's face erupted into a triumphant smile. She almost squealed in glee.

"Now will you tell me what is going on?" Bunny asked exasperated at the secrecy. Bulma grasped Bunny by the shoulders. "I am leaving Bunny."

Bunny's eyes shot wide. "What?"

"I told father that I would rather be in a nunnery then marry Yamcha." Bulma began to explain while hurrying to her closet to pull out her suitcase and beginning to pack.

"But we both know I could never go through with something so drastic. But I remembered the letter. So I wrote pretending to be my father telling the King that I had all the skills necessary to teach his children. Which I do and then some mind you." She continued picking through her closet thoughtfully. "And here is the reply asking me to come to Vegeta-sei. They expect me in no more than three days."

"But Bulma, the saiyans are barbarians, war mongers everyone knows that."

"They can't be that bad if the King himself is looking for a comportment coach for his children. Besides I've already done a little research about the culture and I think this will be a great change for me! I've always wanted to travel and now I can, I can be a part of something bigger!" Bulma jabbered on excitedly.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bulma?" Bunny asked all seriousness.

Bulma stopped her hurried packing and looked at Bunny with determination. "Yes, more than anything."

Bunny stood for a moment biting her lip and then nodded. "Well I suppose if you're set on it all I can do is help you pack." Bulma squealed excitedly and jumped on Bunny in a hug. "But know that I will miss you terribly." Bunny added.

"Don't worry Bunny. I shall miss you too, but I will be fine. Promise you won't tell father." Bulma said looking stern. Bunny shook her head, Bulma was so much like her father it was no wonder the two butted heads so often.

"I will not, but he will figure it out eventually."

"And when he does I will be well settled and there will be nothing he can do to change it."

So that day as the sun set Bulma set off alone, with the fewest amount of suitcases she had ever needed, destination the space port, and a new life and new world she couldn't possibly imagine….


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry the update took so long I have been rather distracted by the harshness of reality but thanks all who have read and reviewed this as well as my other fics and I hope to get back to regular updates soon. ~Saiyazon_

**Chapter 2**

Bulma boarded a diplomatic space vessel headed for Planet Vegeta-sei. It would take 48 hours and there were not many other passengers. It was Bulma's first time traveling in space and she quickly found that she greatly disliked the take off and the jump to hyperspace. Once at light speed she found the travel to be much smoother.

She was sure she would have died of boredom if not for her conversations with an intriguing and exceedingly friendly courier headed to Vegeta-sei with trade documents. He had been many times and regaled Bulma with his first hand tales of the planet. Mostly stories, of bravery and honor and Bulma found herself captivated by the saiyans a people whose culture was so vastly different from her own. It would be a perfect change because of her present and recent falling out of love with her own society She found herself becoming more excited for this journey. Every minute it seemed like the idea became better and better and any nervousness she had had was long gone.

When they finally arrived on Vegeta-sei Bulma was astounded at what she found.

Where as the cities of Earth were all traditional in their structures and her father and her were the most advanced thinkers of their planet scientifically, Vegeta-sei seemed the complete opposite. It was a mix of traditional architecture and technological advancement. Tall white towers stood along side smaller stone based structures as if they grew their naturally.

Not only were the buildings mismatched but the market stalls just outside the space port were filled with a variety of goods and aliens both exotic and strange the likes of which Bulma had never seen. She stared wide eyed at her surroundings as she was escorted through the streets by one of the ship's officers. Her letter of employment held the royal seal meriting her a personal escort to the palace. He was a large man with all the typical physical markers of a saiyan, coarse black hair, dark eyes and tan skin with a tail wrapped tightly around his waist. He was not as sociable as the courier Bulma conversed with aboard ship. He walked at a steady pace so she could keep up, the road was a long stone covered winding path that led uphill. The farther they walked the less busy the street became and the more exhausted Bulma got, it was then she realized she was woefully out of shape. Especially in comparison to the saiyan lifestyle she had read and heard about.

After what felt like an eternity the palace came into view. Bulma was frozen in awe of it. It was a massive sprawling structure made of stone and what appeared to be black and white marble. Like the city it was a mix of the medieval and the opulent, with towers and balconies the courtyard surrounded by ancient stone walls to keep out invaders.

As they crossed the large courtyard to reach the steps of the palace Bulma felt her nervousness returning. She was a noble lady born and bred certainly, but this was royalty. And not just any royalty her research showed that the saiyan royal line had existed for almost a thousand years untouched by time or changed by war. They are the true bluebloods. Their power and heritage is deeper than any human bloodline.

The large doors of the palace are pulled open by two burly guards. The halls of the palace although sparsely decorated were just as grand as the outside. The walls were dotted only with tapestries and paintings. Now that they were within the palace walls her escort moved somewhat quicker not allowing her anytime to examine the paintings closer. They moved through the corridor quickly before reaching a small door on the left side. As her escort knocked she looked around and noticed hallways branching off this long corridor leading in seemingly all directions and that directly in front of her, further down the hall was a set of large doors obviously to the throne room.

"Enter." Someone called from the other side. The doors opened to reveal a man behind a desk he had typical dark saiyan hair his bangs going straight out to a point and his hair and back fanned out in spikes around his neck. He wore a red button up coat with white trim.

He looked up at the two with a raised brow and a glare from his typical saiyan obsidian orbs. The officer bowed from the waist and handed him her papers. The man read them over and then looked askance at Bulma once more.

"Hmmmm." He queried at her as he stood. "You are earlier than expected but that should not cause any problem. You are also different than I expected."

"How so my lord?" Bulma knew the man was not a lord most likely he was a royal advisor only ranked as such because he ran the royal household, otherwise he was just an overly important servant, but if there is one thing the vanity and greed of society taught Bulma it was that flattery could get you everywhere.

The man smirked, his ego inflated, and quirked an eyebrow at Bulma once again now looking her up and down in a suggestive manner. "Call me Alon. It's just you are more….comely then I expected. Any nobleman who would condemn his only daughter and heir to being a tutor makes a man think, certain things…"

Bulma was steaming at the man's assumption, but she bit her lip and raised her chin defiant as ever.

"I assure you sure that my promptness was only in the interest of good manners. I received your missive and came as quickly as I could. And I assure my comeliness is irrelevant to my ability to teach."

The man nodded either put out or respectful which she couldn't tell.

"Strong words for a woman who has no experience with children." He shot back critically.

"Sir Alan,"

"Alon." He corrected.

"Alon." She repeated. "I will have you know that I am every bit as intelligent as my father and I am here because I wish to be. My will alone will see me through that much I can promise you."

She was worried about how forward she was being, but at the moment her firm nature could not be kowed, not when she was within sight of her goal.

"We shall see. Hopefully you last longer than the others." Alon said skeptically.

"The others?" Bulma questioned but was quickly ignored.

" My only worry about your timing is that it may not be a good time for the King." He continued.

"The King?" Bulma asked managing to keep her shock and awe under wraps.

"Yes it is necessary for the King to inspect you before you officially start."

"Inspect me?" Bulma asked her tone somewhere between confused and indignant.

"Yes, he is in court right now, but perhaps he is almost finished and can spare a moment for you." Alon continued ignoring her anger.

Bulma bit down her rage and straightened up, "Well then would it be too much to ask to take a moment to freshen up for his highness?"

"Not at all." Alon gestured to one of two doors against the far wall. She picked up her handbag and nodded her thanks before heading for it. As she closed the door behind her she saw Sir Alon say a few words to her escort who bowed left her bags by the door and exited.

In the powder room Bulma quickly removed the traveling garb which covered her dress to keep it in pristine condition. Her dress was emerald green and the most modest of her wardrobe. It had long sleeves with lace cuffs a high button collar, the whole thing complete with bustle. She unpinned her hat and primped her tamed blue locks that still held perfecting in a pristine bun with only two loose curls to frame her face. Bunny always used to say that first impressions were important and thusly taught Bulma everything about comportment and presentation. Since that fateful day Bulma Briefs had never had a hair out of place and when she entered society she did so at the height of fashion. She had dressed conservatively after finding out in her research about saiyans that necks and shoulders exposed was considered provocative and that was not an impression she wished to give as a tutor to royalty.

After a quick wash and a few minor touch ups she headed back out to meet Sir Alon. "Your bags will be picked up and taken to your rooms for you." He said as he headed towards the other door on the wall. He gave her a stern look and put a finger to his lips as thought to shush her before opening it. The door opened to show a small makeshift hall betwixt a red curtain and a marble wall.

They walked to the end of it and opened into a massive grand ballroom with marble columns and walls covered with handcrafted spiraling designs of shining silver, gold, and other metals Bulma could not identify at the head of the room farthest from them stood the throne upon a long rectangular marble base 3 steps up from the floor. There were a number of people standing to either side of the throne and a few stood directly in front. They were tall enough to block Bulma's view of the person in the throne from her moving vantage point. As they neared the dias Bulma could hear the heated debate betwixt two of the saiyans who stood before it. She tried to listen to the issue but then one of the men moved aside to reveal the figure on the opulent throne and everything else seemed to fade away.

Upon the golden throne sat the perfect male specimen; wide shoulders, lean muscle over every inch of the compact body. His eyes held a mysterious light that coupled with his handsome features would make him the main character in any woman's dark fantasy but she could also see a fierceness in them that probably drove grown men to cower in fear. Even with a battle hardened brown and a etched in scowl he was gorgeous. His hair, it seemed to defy gravity even more than the saiyans she had seen already. An ebony flame, the red highlights making it appear to be a real fire. This was true royalty, a King who demanded real respect, he was in a league all his own. She knew right away that this was nothing like the court of earth. Lost in her thoughts on the King she failed to notice that she was not the only perusing…

Vegeta was growing irritated with the pointless argument of the men before him in all seriousness the matter had no place in his court, and his temper with the matter was growing increasingly short when out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of bright blue. There at the edge of the crowd of onlookers was a woman…definitely not saiyan. Her hair was a blue aquamarine exceedingly rare the universe over and nonexistent amongst saiyans. The head of hair was attached to a beautiful face with big blue eyes to match. He found himself curious.

It was at that moment that Bulma realized the King's eyes on her and her own widened fractionally before she looked to the floor hoping she had not offended the lord.

After a few minutes more of the babble Vegeta waved a hand motioning for the two to stop. "Enough! I will rule on the matter this afternoon. Court is dismissed." He waved a hand in dismissal and the whole crowd bowed to the King before migrating to the exit enmasse. The King exited to the right of his throne and as he stalked away Alon grabbed Bulma's elbow to drag her along to follow him.

Suddenly Bulma's nervousness returned.

"Your highness." Alon addressed the King as he walked, but received no response. The King threw open a door on the very end of the wall that was guarded by two immense men who until now had looked like statues from far away. The King left the door open for Alon and Bulma to follow.

"Your majesty." Alon asked again.

It seemed to Bulma that the King was hard of hearing…

The room seemed to be the King's study and as he rounded his desk Alon readied himself to speak again.

"What is it Alon?" The King snapped clearly annoyed. He had not realized until he had turned to face the servant that the blue haired woman was in his company as well. Vegeta had to conceal his curiosity at her unexpected presence.

"My liege may I introduce Lady Bulma Briefs, she is the new tutor from Earth."

'Tutor?' Vegeta thought shocked. This woman didn't look like any tutor he had ever seen and she was an earthling. He did remember sending out the missive requesting a tutor to Earth for he sent it to many humanoid worlds seeking a new tutor. So far none that had applied had lasted very long and applicants were dwindling, it seemed his children's reputation for being difficult was spreading throughout the galaxy. He never believed an earthling would apply. They were notoriously weak creatures who's technology was somewhat lacking in the grand scheme of usefulness, but her family name rang familiar.

"Briefs? Where have I heard that name before?" The King asked leaning back in his chair putting a hand to his jaw in thought. After a moment of thought he snapped his fingers and Alon handed him Bulma's file which she had not even noticed before. The fact that they already had a 'file' on her left her a little unsettled but she supposed for royalty the background checks were a might higher standard.

Vegeta flipped through the folder with a perpetually bored expression on his face. "Ahh I see. The honorable Dr. Briefs is your father. The perfecter of the hovercraft and a pillar amongst rocket scientists and quantum engineers if memory serves….but his accolades are not your own." He tossed the file on the desk and stood up turning his back on her to summon a valet to tend his cape. "Really Alon you must scan these applicants better I don't have time for hangers on."

Bulma saw red at the King's words and actions. Her ego had received a bruising and she was quite sick of being treated so crassly by every man in the universe. "I dare say Sire I am NOT some simpering courtier here for your favor! I have come to work and I intend to do just that! I am as intelligent as my father. I have been schooled in culture, traditional academic studies as well as court etiquette…" As she ranted the King made no move to turn and face her although Alon looked as though he may strangle her for her impudence. The King's indifference only served to infuriate her even more. "YOU WILL look at me when I am speaking SIRE!" She demanded. He turned around quick to face her and if looks could kill his glare would have dropped her in an instant. "As I said I am trained in court etiquette and manners although I can see that is something you yourself need some schooling in…." She finished bravely.

Everything Bunny had ever taught her went screaming out the window and all the indignities she'd just committed seemed irrelevant. Bulma could already tell from the look of the King she had gone too far, but for the moment the adrenaline kept her confident.

The King had never been spoken to as such in his whole life, well he had but those who had spoken so forwardly to him usually ended up dead. However on this woman the trait seemed somehow endearing… yet his pride would not let the issue rest just the same.

"You would do well to remember to whom you are speaking…" He started his voice low and menacing. "Such affrontry will not stand in my court. Insults will not endear you to my favor. Do not make that mistake again. But since you are already here and so desperate for the job I suppose I can give you a chance." His tone had become nonchalant as he turned back for the door and motioned her to follow. "Come."

Alon wore a look of clear surprise at the king's words he had expected her to either be blown to kingdom come or tossed out of the palace on her ass, but then again the King was desperate even if no one else knew…

Bulma saw red once again and her face matched but before she could give him what for she had to hurry to keep up with the King's long stride out a door in the back corner of the office that led to a separate hallway. As she hurried to catch up with him his cape blowing behind him with his brisk pace she spoke rapidly. "I'll have you know…sire… that I do not want charity. I came here with one goal and one goal only..." The King had to fight to roll his eyes and clenched his fists he could not believe the gall of this woman. He stopped and she skidded to a stop beside him. He turned to glare at her.

"To make my own way on my own merits…." She finished catching her breath.

When she looked up into his face he found himself taken aback by the becoming shade of red in her cheeks from the exertion and the fire in her blue eyes. His chest felt tight and he recognized a phantom strain of desire course through him. He blinked to overcome it and his glare returned full force. He leaned down to get nose to nose with her. "It does not bode well for you that you have been here for less than an hour and you are already wearing on my patience." He hissed out. "This is not Earth here your behavior can be considered insubordination and grounds for execution should I desire it."

Bulma felt a tremor of fear run through her from his threat but kept up a strong front. Their staring contest lasted a few moments longer before Vegeta growled out as he took a half a step closer into Bulma's personal space. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes….sire." She stuttered out trying not to waiver in her stance although every survival instinct she had was telling her to run away…fast.

"Good, let's see if your spirit holds up under the pressure of 7." The King turned and began walking again.

"7?" She asked quietly following close behind him.

"My children. There are 7 of them…." The King stopped again to give Bulma a puzzled look as she was now staring at him and mumbling.

"Se…se..seven?"

"Alon didn't tell you? Well of course not, you're probably aware that we go through tutors rather quickly around here. I won't be surprised if you don't last long." He replied arrogantly.

Bulma raised her chin a little. "I am eager for the challenge."

"7 full blooded royal saiyans are hardly a challenge Miss Briefs…they are a gauntlet in and of themselves." He answered with a smirk. She could hear the slight echo of pride in his voice for his children's fortitude of will.

Finally they reached a door at the end of the long hall guarded by two soldiers. Seeing the King they stepped aside and he threw open the doors himself.

The King entered first with Bulma a few steps behind. The room they entered was large and open with a fire place to the left and large windows at the end. The far wall help floor to ceiling shelves full of books and other knick knacks, to the right was a smaller archway leading into an adjoining room that from the looks of it was a playroom.

But it was not the room that so astounded Bulma as the events that followed their entrance. As soon as the King fully entered the room multiple shouts of, "Father!" and "Daddy!" could be heard. Bulma watched as two young girls darted across the room to latch onto his legs. To her astonishment the King laughed good naturedly. 3 even smaller girls appeared from the play room an exceptionally small one running full tilt into her father's open arms. He lifted her effortlessly to perch in his hold while she gripped his neck in a tight hug. Her two elder companions stood docilely in front of him. He patted the head of one and caressed the chin of the other lovingly.

Bulma couldn't believe she was looking at the same man. The man who had a moment ago threatened and terrified her was gone replaced by a loving father.

Then a young man walked up to the King and smiled proudly. "Father." He greeted.

"Good day children." He greeted warmly. They chorused back at odd intervals the same and the King's eyes strayed across the room to the windows where the last of the seven sat, the eldest by the looks of it staring sourly out the window not paying any attention to her father. "Good day Riina." He greeted her pointedly obviously flustered and hoping for a reaction. She glanced at him only to huff and look away.

Bulma was sure she would be whalloped for her insubordination at any moment, but was both glad and surprised when one of the smaller girls interrupted. "Father will you be spending the afternoon with us?" She asked expectantly.

"Sadly no, I have to inspect the troops today. Gotta keep them on top of their training, right son?" He turned to address the boy.

"Right father." He agreed with a grin.

"If they want to be strong like us they'll have to work at it." The King added arrogantly and the boy once again hurriedly agreed. The King chuckled deeply and ruffled the boy's short vertical spikes.

Although the King laughed and joked the children all looked a little sad, but it was easy to see how attached they were to their father and probably did not want him to go.

"I am sorry that I have to go, but I brought you all a surprise." He said. He turned to look at her and she found herself once again pierced by the intensity of those dark orbs. "This… is your new tutor, Ms. Briefs. Say hello."

"Hello." Some of them answered in quiet unsure tones the others just stared.

"Hello." She greeted back with a small smile and a curtsy.

"Ms. Briefs." The King addressed her haughtily. When he had her attention his tone softened a bit. "These are my children…."

"My eldest Riina…" He said waving a hand towards the sullen figure at the window who made no move to acknowledge Bulma or her father. "My son Prince Vegeta the VII." He motioned to the only boy in the room. The boy nodded politely.

"The twins Sienna and Violet." The eyes of each girl attached to his legs glowed in reaction to the reference.

"Gemma, Miela, and baby Zita." He said motioning to the three smallest. The one in his arms grinned happily at him before cocking her head and raising a quizzical eyebrow at Bulma.

"Now you all be good. Make our new guest feel welcome and I will see you all later." The King ordered before kissing Zita on the cheek, patting a few heads, ruffling a few hairs and turning to the door.

"A guard will be here to collect you in an hour and take you to your room." He said to her before leaving. She nodded respectfully. The door closed with a resounding click for Bulma as suddenly she was surrounded by children staring up at her with large curious eyes.

"So you're our new tutor huh?" The Prince asked sarcasm thick in his voice. Bulma couldn't help but see how much the boy looked like the King as he gave her a bored once over. She made a mental note to tell him staring was impolite once she gained a repore with the children.

"Yes I am." She replied forcing a smile she was loathe to admit that the scrutiny of seven small saiyans was unnerving.

"You're not a saiyan are you?" One of the twins asked her with a raised brow.

"No I'm not…"

"Where are you from?" One of the smaller girls piped up.

"I'm from Earth."

"Do all Earthlings have hair like yours?" Another asked.

Bulma smiled at her curiosity. "No blue hair is very rare on Earth, but my mother's was blue and my father's was purple so…"

"It's very beautiful." The littlest one said.

"Well thank you little one. Say could you all remind me of your names again, its going to take me a while to remember all of them." She said kneeling down to speak with her.

"As if you'll be here that long…" Riina grumbled under her breath from her spot at the window.

"I'm Zita." The littlest one said she had black wild and spiky locks that although tied out of the way in a ponytail were still unruly. She also had purple streaks like a few others of the children.

"How old are you darling?" Bulma asked sweetly.

"I'm 4." She replied cutely. Bulma looked over at the second smallest girl. "And you?""

"I'm Miela. I'm 7." She said quietly looking to the floor. She did not look very big for her age.

Bulma looked expectantly at the next girl with a messy ponytail, who just stared blankly back at her lips pressed in a thin line.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" One of the older girls shouted.

"She's Gemma, she's 9 years old and a real pain." The two girls growled at each other for a moment before the one speaking whom had long wavy locks with a reddish brown tint added. "I'm Sienna I'm 11 and this is Violet my twin." Violet did little more than nod her hello to Bulma. "We are pleased to meet you, Ms. Briefs."

"Please call me Miss Bulma." She corrected with a smile immediately growing fond of the helpful and precocious girl.

She stood up to eye the Prince who stood now with his arms crossed giving her the same incredulous look. She set her expression and raised her eyebrows trying her best to look arrogant and snooty as well just to mock the boy. "And you are Prince Vegeta…"

He nodded sternly.

"But everyone calls him Vegi." Zita chimed in cutely standing beside Bulma.

The boy gave his littlest sister something between a pleading and a withering stare whilst Bulma tried not to laugh she turned her attention on the eldest sitting at the window still.

"Riina? Isn't it?..."

Riina turned to glare at Bulma. "Yeah what of it?"

Bulma was a little taken back by her rudeness, but carried on. "I was hoping that since you're the oldest you might be able to help me; not only with the little ones but with life here as well. I have to admit I do not know as much about saiyan culture as I'd like and…"

"That makes two of us…" Riina mumbled sorrowfully.

'What?' Bulma thought confusion written all over her face. Riina had whispered but Bulma had clearly heard her sad declaration before she could think more on it however Vegi interrupted.

"What she means is of course we will help you out." His face suddenly held an overly friendly grin. He held out his hand as though to shake.

She was weary of the gesture, but reminded herself he was only a child. She took his hand and immediately felt a shock pulse through her. She screamed and froze up for a moment. By the time she'd come out of shock the children were all laughing.

She looked down at her hand to see a little bit of a scorch mark, but it was mostly numb. She couldn't understand what was so funny and was about to scold them when she felt a static shock reverberating from her head. She reached up to find her hair was now sticking out at all angles. The jolt he had given her had caused her to have the most major frizz of her life.

She turned towards the laughter only to catch a glimpse of something moving behind her. She reached around to find a brown stretched out sock stuck in the back of her dress.

Her scream had brought one of the door guards inside. A tall man with black hair sticking straight up and to either side of his head in spikes entered. His eyes just about popped at the sight that greeted him. The new tutor brought for the Prince and Princesses stood with a bewildered look upon her face her hair standing up straight from static shock and a brown sock sticking out of her green dress. The children were all laughing the Prince especially had to hold his stomach he was laughing so hard. Even Riina was smirking slyly behind her knees.

"There now you really know what its like to be a saiyan." The Prince breathed out between his chuckles a cruel smile crossing his lips. The woman's eyes glazed over with what I recognized as rage and I quickly intervened.

"Your highnesses this is not appropriate!" The guard scolded half heartedly, it was hard to scold royalty in the first place let alone harshly.

The laughter dimmed a little and the littler girls looked slightly contrite. "Come with me my lady." He said taking her arm and leading her from the room.

Once the doors closed behind her she ripped the sock from the back of her bodice and to her credit maintained a straight face as she was escorted to her quarters. Left down the hall past the door she had exited with the King not long ago and then another intersection. The hall far beyond and to the left must have contained must have contained the royal sleeping quarters for those halls were more decorated then the one to the right. The guard led her to the very first door. As he reached to open it he looked back at her with regretful eyes she couldn't believe a warrior capable of. "Forgive them my lady they only do this to get the King's attention."

"I don't doubt it." She said under her breath angrily. However her anger dissipated when the guard opened the door to reveal a room more massive than her own back home. The doors opened to a sitting room and bedroom separated by a frame and golden curtains. To the left inside the bedroom was a bathroom and to the right a massive closet and a desk. The bed was done in red and gold with large windows on either side. She stood in awe of it for a moment forgetting her annoyance. "I have been instructed to tell you dinner is at 6:30, formal, someone will come to bring you to the dining hall."

"I eat with the royal family?" She asked questioningly.

"Of course." The guard answered with a small smile.

"Thank you…um what is your name?"

"They call me Kakarot my lady." He said politely with a bow.

"Please call me Bulma. Forgive me for not shaking your hand." She said sheepishly rubbing the slight scorch mark.

"Understandable Lady Bulma." He said with a smirk. "I shall notify the King of their misbehavior."

"Please, don't." She insisted.

He looked at her bewildered. "Why not?"

"Because that is exactly what they want. Let them stew in their guilt for a while, it will be better punishment." She said with a sneaky smile.

He returned the smile and bowed. "As you wish." With that he left leaving Bulma alone.

She quickly found her luggage and rummaged through it to try and find suitable formal attire for dinner with royalty. She finally found what she was looking for but frowned when she realized it was an off the shoulder cut revealing more of her bare neck then she was sure was suitable. Resigning herself to an unflattering shawl she headed to the shower. As she bathed she contemplated the way the children had treated her. She couldn't stay angry with them because she knew exactly why they acted the way they did. She had done similar hijinx when she was young to get her father's attention. Luckily for her she had Bunny to help her get through it all. Bunny was always there no matter what Bulma did. She was someone to talk to, someone to keep her grounded, and under control. It was obvious to her that these children lacked such a mentor in their life.

'Perhaps….' She thought. 'Maybe I can be that someone for them.'

Bulma had come here intending to make her own way in the world finally realizing that her father's attention was the last thing she wanted, she wasn't sure if she was prepared to take on more responsibility then just a tutor, but she decided if they truly needed her she would help as best she could.

After bathing she dressed, wrapping the shawl around her shoulders last strategically covering up her shoulders and most of her neck. Pleased that her hair was now back to normal she took in her whole look in the mirror. She was used to a more dramatic look that usual caused heads to turn at parties and she wasn't exactly sure she liked how much _older _she looked. After several moments of indecision she decided that her new look was pleasingly mature.

Just in time there was a knock on the door and she opened it to reveal yet another large burly guard with more hair than even she had. "Are you prepared miss?" He asked shortly.

She nodded and he bowed and beckoned her out into the hallway and closed her door. After a short walk they arrived at the dining room, it was not overly grandiose like many she had seen on earth but it was large enough to accommodate the long table with enough space left over for free movement. The table was set and a servant or to stood by another doorway waiting patiently.

"Am I early?" Bulma questioned her escort in confusion.

"No miss. You are right on time. The royal family however, often runs late." He said albeit reluctant to reveal the 'personal issues' of the royal family.

"Oh." She mouthed in response. She was left standing there waiting for 15 minutes before the children arrived herded in by some rather harried looking maids and a couple flustered guards.

The elder children were all well kempt whilst the little ones looked a little worse for the wear in their formal clothing. They did nothing to acknowledge simply stood behind their chairs and waited in silence. A half an hour of fidgeting later the King finally arrived. Bulma thought it was in poor taste for the man to leave his family waiting for over 45 minutes but she bit her cheek and reminded herself that the King could do in fact as he pleased. She also noticed that gone was the show of affection from earlier and now all were serious and formal.

They all sat down to dinner and the chef came out and explained to the King what was for dinner. The King nodded his approval and they brought out heaping plates for all. The chef was kind enough to ask Bulma if she would like a smaller portion, she was flattered that he would take into consideration her humanity considering her research had not told her that saiyans ate 3 times that of the average human at every meal. They were all silent as they ate. The King and the four elder children had impeccable manners despite the amount of food they consumed. However, the younger children were much messier. It clicked for her that that was in fact her job to correct and no time like the present.

"Miela…" She started evenly praying she had the right child. "Please use you napkin." Bulma asked politely. At first the 7 year old just stared at her before Bulma picked up her napkin and touched it to her lips. Miela mimicked her action and wiped her fingers as well. Bulma smiled covertly behind her napkin and Miela smiled back. Seeing the exchange Zita mimicked it as well. The whole exchange did not go unnoticed by the King who had been watching their guest, discreetly, since he entered the room. He arched a brow at how easily the youngest two took to her and spoke up. "How was your meeting with the children earlier?" His voice boomed out echoing through the quiet dining room.

Bulma watched as several pairs of shoulders tensed in anticipation of her response. Vegeta noticed as well and sat back in his chair awaiting the bad report he knew he was about to receive.

"It was just fine. They made me feel quite welcome actually." Bulma said with a polite smile.

Vegeta found himself raising yet another eyebrow. He was perplexed he couldn't tell if the woman was being sarcastic or serious. "No trouble at all?" He questioned eyeing his eldest wearily. Neither Riina or Vegeta looked up from their plates throughout the whole exchange guilty markers for them both surely.

"None. I'm sure we are all going to get along wonderfully. I look forward to being lessons." Bulma said cheerily looking around at the children. A few sets of young eyes looked up at her wide with shock and it only made her smile more.

The King not sure of what to make of the situation at hand but sure that a guard would inform him if they had misbehaved he nodded and went back to eating trying to banish the nagging thought that perhaps this one was different….


End file.
